After Death
by rika08
Summary: Look into Io's life after she was taken from Perseus. See what she saw as she waited to return to him


The last memory I had was of Perseus, kneeling over me outside Medusa's lair. I had died; I remembered that much of my mortal life. Yet I woke on Olympus, not in the Underworld. I had rejoined my brethren and sisters. But I was alone. There were no gods or goddess' to welcome me to Olympus. There was no need as I had denied a Gods advance.

I rose from the floor and found myself in the viewing room, where the gods watch over the mortals. I watched as the floor blurred into an image of Perseus. I felt my heart quicken. He rode the back of Pegasus, flying toward Argos. I could see the bag that held Medusa's head in his hand.

Hades had already released the Kraken upon Argos. The creature was the foulest my eyes had ever fallen upon. It wreaked destruction upon the defenseless mortals that ran in fear. The beast destroyed their homes, their lives without a second thought. And as their fear grew, so did Hades power.

Suddenly the Gods and Goddess' appeared around within the room. Dismissed by Zeus, no doubt and here to witness the events that would come to pass.

My attention shifted back to Perseus as he reached Argos. Pegasus flew in front of the Kraken, placing them between Andromeda. I watched as Perseus struggled to open the bag. Then from behind, one of Hades demons snatched the bag from Perseus.

I gasped as the demon flew from Perseus reach. _Retrieve the bag, Perseus!_

Perseus took after the demon holding the bag. I watched intently as Perseus chased after the demon. The demon maneuvered through the air with ease and dived into the town using the people as protection. But Perseus followed it. I commended his courage and willpower to retrieve the bag.

The demon flew from the city, maneuvering around the Kraken in a last minute attempt to lose Perseus. Then I watched Perseus take the biggest risk of all. I gasped in alarm as Perseus leapt from the Pegasus back. He plummeted through the air toward the demon.

I felt myself exhale as Perseus managed to grasp the demon. Yet I held my breath once more, as they fell through the roof of the sacrificial alter. My heart race in anxiety. The kraken grew closer to Andromeda as Perseus was thrown from the fire.

"Get up, Perseus!" I called, knowing fully that he could not hear me.

Perseus rose and retrieved the bag. I watched helplessly as the citizens of Argos tried to stop him, still Perseus continued. With every passing second, the Kraken grew closer to Andromeda, and Perseus drew closer to the Kraken.

Finally the jaws of the Kraken opened and came down upon Andromeda just as Perseus revealed the head of Medusa. The Kraken shook its monstrous head. Stone originated from its eyes, slowly spreading throughout its face and body. Inch by inch the body of the Titan destroyer was turned to stone, never to terrorize Man or Gods.

The gods stood in astonishment. Never could anyone have predicted that a demigod to be the end of the Kraken. Yet each one of them had witnessed the event for themselves, as had hundreds of mortals below.

The Kraken fell to pieces into the sea. And the world of man disappeared from the floor. I had just witnessed the success of Perseus, yet I felt empty. My path in life had been to oversee Perseus as he grew; and even in death, I oversaw his succession. Now I stand in Olympus with my brethren, unsure of what my future now holds with them.

I turned from the Gods and left the room. I walked through the open hallways looking out at the clear skies above the clouds. This was the place that I had denied myself so many years ago. I had known my path in life was not on Olympus, yet I roam the mountain nonetheless. Fate holds many puzzling changes.

"Io."

I turned, only to find myself in the presence of Zeus. I bowed my head, pushing my own boundaries for the King of the Gods.

Zeus stepped closer to me. "Perseus has done what no man could do."

"Is not just a man." I said.

Zeus nodded. "Indeed he is not. But he could not have reached this moment without your guidance."

I said nothing. Part of my heart agreed with Zeus, but there was part of me that did not.

"I did not understand your refusal to join us on Olympus, nor do I understand Perseus' decision. But I know now, that there was a reason why you both chose." Zeus said.

"Perseus will not accept your offer, Zeus." I replied. "He no man who seeks fame or fortune. Perseus is no God who wishes to live upon Olympus. He is a demigod, raised by a mortal, who taught him to be satisfied with what little he has."

Zeus was silent for a moment. Then he looked to me, "He has the praise of man and the appreciation of the Gods."

I shook my head. "He wants none of it. The loss of a loved one will cloud the mind of any mortal or God. But Perseus saw through to the end. The Fates were wrong."

Zeus nodded and turned to leave. As he turned, he stopped, looking back to me. "If you had known your fate in this quest, Io, would you still have made the journey with Perseus?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

To my surprise, Zeus said nothing. But with a stroke of lightning, he vanished from Olympus, and was left alone to wonder the halls of Olympus once more.

I continued my journey through the halls alone. I had no desire to explore the treasures of Olympus; they would hold no place in my heart. And as Perseus defeated the Kraken, my mortal quest had come to an end. It was time to find my place, even upon Olympus.

I stopped again and turned to look out at the sea of clouds below Olympus. After witnessing Perseus ride the Pegasus, I could almost see him riding atop the clouds. I lowered my head, giving into the small smile, marveling at the imagination Perseus had left with me.

Suddenly I was filled with an unfamiliar sensation; a strange warmth I had never felt before. It emerged from my chest, my heart, and began to course through my entire body. The warmth coursed through my veins, to the tips of my fingers, down to my toes. It engulfed me as the sea would engulf a boat. And I was engulfed in white.

"_And if you insist on living this mundane human existence, I'll not have you do it alone. You're the son of Zeus after all."_

The light faded around me, and I found myself standing upon earth, back in the world of man. Below me stood the very man I had given my life to follow and protect. He looked upon me, his eyes bearing and surprise.

I could not without my smile as he looked briefly to the sky as if to thank Zeus. I stepped from the high ledge as Perseus walked up the ledge. His arms took me into his chest, holding me. I leaned my head against him, allowing myself to let go. For the first time in my existence, I found my place.


End file.
